Bragol Thalion
by SaiKuraU
Summary: When the world is thrown into darkness and an old enemy returns, who will bear the burden of the ring? This is the story retold from another member of the Fellowship. There will be love, angst, but most of all, as everything falls apart, there is also hope. Rated T for now


"Whatdya think yer doin in here woman? This ain't no place for ya to be flauntin yerself. Git out." The barkeep was leaning heavily over the counter, his breath smelling of alcohol and badly cooked meat. He was almost in my face, which was shrouded by a dark black cloak. It didn't hide my features from curious stares but it kept the humans from seeing the pointed tip that my ears sported.

It wouldn't have really mattered had they seen them, but a lot less questions were asked this way and I didn't like the way this man looked. He seemed to be someone who would use the information for ill. My companions stood at my back, facing away from the barkeep. They were keeping watch for anyone who may cause us harm.

"I am here, like many travelers before, looking for a place to sleep and eat for the night." I said, keeping my voice deliberately low and smooth. The effect on him was almost immediate. Everything in him relaxed and suddenly he was very interested in us.

"Who are ya?" He asked. "Where do ya hail from? Yer ain't no regular traveler I kin tell. Not with them shady fellows at yer back and yer sword at ya hip. Who be ya, and what be ya business."

"Our business is our own." I replied in a clipped tone. "We simply seek shelter for the night. What say you, have you any rooms?"

The barkeep stood up straight and gave me a weary glance. "All I got isa small room on the top floor. It ain't no royal rooms, but itta be outta the rain. If two of ya don't mind sleepin on the floor itta accommodate alla ya."

I nodded. "That is all we need, how much?"

"Twenty bronze for the room, and four more each if you wanna eat."

The elf that stood closest to my back turned and placed two silver pieces on the counter, which nearly made the barkeeps eyes pop out of his head. In no time he called a boy from the back, who led us up to our room and hovered in the doorway to make sure we had everything we needed.

It was indeed a small room with two beds that would accommodate two elves at once. There was a wash stand in the corner to the left of the window but other that that the room was bare. I found myself grateful to be out of the harsh weather.

The boy gasped when I dropped the hood of my cloak. Jet black hair stuck to the sharp features of my face. I knew that to humans, elves were impossibly beautiful creatures and I was no exception, though to my own race I was actually rather plain.

"If we may, we'd rather eat in our room." I told him. This snapped him out of his daze. "Y-Yes'm. I'll bring it up right away." And with barely a sound he made a hasty retreat from the room.

"Lle tyava quell Arwenamin?" (Do you feel well my Lady?) Amras, the captain of the Queens guard, asked, placing a cool hand on my arm. "Hush," I murmured, placing my long fingers over his, "You forget I am a seasoned traveler, this journey has caused me no hardship. I had hoped that the weather would have held, but for now, we will wait out the night." This was received with quietly spoken agreements from everyone in the room.

In addition to Amras and me, four more elves had been chosen to make this journey; each of them from different walks of life.

Aerandir was a blacksmith from the southern most tips of the Greenwood forests. He was a tall, slender man with dark brown hair that was held in a tight braid down his back. He was the oldest of us, and never let us forget it with his good natured jokes. He was sitting down on the bed closest to the window, pulling off of his light, leather boots.

Sitting on the other side of the bed was Oropher a traveling story teller. He was tall like Aerandir, but instead of having the bulk of regularly used muscles that the blacksmith had, he was rather lank and wispy. That didn't mean he wasn't strong, he could still take an enemy down just as easily as the rest of us, but it did mean he wasn't as fast at it.

At the foot of their bed setting up a sleeping space, was Finrod, Amras's second in command. He was the shortest of us, but by far the best swordsman. He was a good choice as Amras's second, with his calm demeanor and willingness to obey commands. Strawberry blond hair was plastered to his gaunt face, making him looked like he'd been drowned on the way to the inn. Well, we were all probably looking the same, but he had the fairest skin, so there was a light tint of blue that made him look especially drowned.

The last of us was by far the most important. Eö. He was Bereth Örelindë's oldest son and the reason there were so many elves in one space on the journey. Eö acted and looked like a royal. Even though the last couple of days had been a lot of hard riding, he had refused to wear anything other than the fine white silk that was the trademark of the dark elves royalty. Surprisingly, it had actually managed to stay undamaged so far, but I had a feeling that wouldn't last long. I would not admit this out loud, but was never very fond of him and he was fond of us even less. For most of this trip, he'd kept stubbornly quiet as we had made our way to Rivendell.

It was already apparent when he stretched out in the other bed that he wasn't planning on sharing with anybody, which I knew for a fact wasn't going to be a problem for the other men in the room. Nobody wanted to volunteer to share sleeping space with him.

"We can fit three to the other bed." Amras whispered into my ear. He was nearly a head taller than me, but his vibrant red hair reached down to his back so it hid us from the view of Eö when the silky tendrils spilled forward to create a curtain.

Aerandir and Oropher had already situated themselves on the ground while Finrod had already relocated himself to the bed.

"They did not need to move." I said indicating to the men on the floor.

"They would not take no for an answer." Was his reply. "They said they have slept in the beds in the past few days, they have decided it's our turn."

I found myself unable to argue, I could already feel exhaustion seeping into my bones, but before I could properly thank them for their generosity, there was a knock on the door and by silent agreement I was the one voted to answer it.

The boy had come back holding a tray of stew and bread. I took the tray from him and handed it carefully to Amras. "Thank you." I said, this time in my real voice not the one I had used on the barkeep downstairs. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble to bring this to us."

He shook his head vigorously. "No'm it was no trouble at all." After that there was nothing to say, but something stopped me from shutting the door on him. It may have been the way he was bobbing on his feet, or that his eyes kept darting on the direction of the stairs. Then I realized what he was doing.

He was warning me.

"Aier, shut the door." (short one) Eö's voice came slightly muffled; he must have had his face pressed in the mattress.

The boy's face went panicky, even though the words had been in the elvish Language he must have gotten the gist of it by the Prince's tone.

"Tulien." (Coming) I said even as I contradicted my own words by stepping out into the hallway. The boy looked relieved.

"Should we go for a walk?" I asked casually.

"Yes'm."

As we headed down the hall, I absently touched my hand to the sword on my right hip. I could hear two men breathing heavily around the corner, so it was no surprise when they jumped out to attack me, shouting out violent abuse.

They must not have known that they were dealing with elves, because the moment they realized it there was a moment of hesitation. That hesitation gave me the chance to take them both out with only a few well placed hits.

I heard the door to our room open and then Amras's amused voice floated over to me. "Need help?"

The next morning found us making the final leg of our journey to Rivendell. Eö was just as quiet as always, but the odd thing was that everyone else was the quiet as well. Something hung heavy around us and it felt as if our meeting at Rivendell wasn't going to end the way we wanted it to.

The high arches and beautiful buildings glittered at us as we finally made it to the magnificent city.

The Rivendell Elves treated us civilly enough, though their disdain for us was almost palpable. We were placed in beautiful rooms of pearl and jade but somehow I found myself joining Finrod in Amras's room.

"Melloneamin." (My friends) was the captain's greeting to us. "I have just spoken to Elrond, the high Elf of Rivendell. He has informed me that, to make things even, only three of our party may attend the meeting of the races. Eö must go as he is our Bereth's choice, but the question is, who else will attend the meeting with him?"

"You and Finrod of course." I said not even hesitating. "You are the top of the Guard, it would make the most sense for you to go."

My suggestion was met with silence.

"I disagree." Amras said slowly, "I think you and Finrod should go."

I don't think my eyebrows could have raised any higher. "Me? Why me? I hold no position in Örelindë's court. There is no sense in my attending."

"There are no women attending this meeting. It is all men," was his reply.

I had no idea why this was at all relevant. Amras seemed to sense this because he continued to explain. "You may not hold a position in court but that does not mean you are not important. Your swordsmanship rivals Finrod's, Your archery skills rival mine, Your way of telling stories rivals Oropher, you are much more civil that Eö and your not afraid to keep him in line. Aerandir is the only one to catch up too, but we can not send him, for he doesn't know the procedures. You're our best choice and I intend to put you in a position that shows it."

"And what of you?" I asked. "You are the captain of the guard, should you not be there too?"

"Putting three known and very powerful persons to one meeting will be seen as arrogant or defensive. They do not know of you, but if I stand by your side it may give away how powerful you really are. Finrod is known barely so it is not an intimidating line up."

That meant that he was using the fact that I was a woman to soften the fears of the races. Unfortunately there was a flip side to this plan. Sending me out there to the meeting may signify weakness instead to them.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We do not know why the light elves have called for us. I can only assume it has something to do with the darkness that has started to settle over the land, and they are desperate. If the situation is that grave, then why worry about being intimidating?" This made perfect sense to me, but Amras shook his head and simply said, "You're to attend the meeting."

And he left no room for anymore arguments.

The next morning saw me rising early. I had brought little with me, so I simply washed the best I could and wore my traveling gear; consisting of a long-sleeved dark brown tunic with matching leggings, soft leather gloves and soft leather boots. After a moment I decided to wear my rough, black riding cloak in order to make myself feel a little less exposed.

I found a looking glass in the wash area and stared at my self for a moment. My hair was hanging limply around my face, due to the washing I gave it. There was no way to really look regal wearing traveling gear, so I threw it into a very careless braid.

Eö scoffed when he saw me. "The least you could have done was look like a woman." He said the usually beautiful elven language harsh coming from his mouth. He didn't say anything further and just turned away from me.

"Uuma dela." (Don't worry) Armas said placing a hand at the small of my back. "He's just in a foul mood."

Foul indeed. I took no offense to him; there had been many worse things flung at me. A prince with a temper was nothing.

The meeting took place in a courtyard off of Lord Elronds house. Pink flowers bloomed on the trees surrounding it, the smell being sweet and soothing.

Others were already there when we arrived. There were Dwarves, Mirwood Elves, Man and…

"Frodo?" the name slipped past my lips almost unbidden. The young hobbit, with dark hair and startling blue eyes, looked up at me; the smile that had started to form on my lips fell away to be replaced by a thin line of concern.

He was older than I remembered him; thin lines of exhaustion lined his face and darkness shadows were just beginning to form under his eyes. When he saw me though, his tiredness seemed to give way to simple joy.

"Larien!" He exclaimed and I suddenly had an armful of Hobbit. "How have you been?" He asked, speaking into my thighs. "It must have been twenty years since I last saw you!"

"I have been good my friend." I replied pushing back at his shoulders so I could look at him again. "And yes it has been a very long time." Again I frowned. "What are you doing here Frodo? Hobbits are not usually invited to the race meetings."

He looked confused. "You do not know?"

"I am afraid that I have been caught with the Rhûg cave elves for the last few years. I have not had any outside news." Even as I said this, I could feel the darkness rising at the back of my mind, an evil that I have never felt before. This Hobbit was carrying something far more powerful than anything I had ever encountered.

But, before he could answer me, Elrond arrived and started the meeting forcing me to go stand behind Eö, next to Finrod who looked much more regal in his traveling gear than I did.

"Frodo." Elrond said as to begin the meeting. "Bring forth the ring."

Light exploded behind my eyes, forcing me to stumble just the tiniest bit, a hand at my back steadied me. Finrod didn't look at me, but he made sure to keep me upright.

The ring looked simple, but the evil it radiated made me want to recoil in horror. The faces around me held the opposite reaction. They all leaned forward in longing, even Gandalf, a wizard that I knew to be powerful had the look of hunger in his eyes.

I vaguely heard Boromir, son of the steward of Gondor, say something, but I was to busy staring at the golden band on the pedestal to listen.

It was a simple band of gold that looked innocent against the stone, but the feelings it gave were sickening.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone...it has no other master." The man who had spoken was a tall one with long wavy brown hair and steely, cool eyes. There was nothing truly remarkable about this man save for the fact that he was a Ranger. Of course in his own right, he was a handsome man, though a little rough looking.

Boromir, a man just as tall and nearly as handsome, regarded him coolly. His hair was reddish-brown and fell to his shoulder. Intelligent blue eyes were fixed upon the Ranger. I could feel his disdain from where I stood on the other side of the circle.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" He asked, his posture never wavering. The Ranger doesn't answer, leaving Boromir to turn away dismissively. This seemed to anger one of the Mirkwood elves as he stood up abruptly.

"This is no mere Ranger. He Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." He was as beautiful as elves come with Golden white hair that reached down to his back and braided as a typical Mirkwood elf style.

My mind finally caught up to his words though. This man was…

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir sounded dumbfounded.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas replied proudly.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn said, bringing his hand up in a peacemaking gesture. I was slightly taken aback. Isildur's heir knew the Elvish tongue? I found respect blossoming in my chest.

"Gondor needs no King." Boromir said in retaliation.

_'Then you are fool to think that.'_

"Aragorn is right… We can not use it." The voice of Gandalf pulled everyone from the tension brewing between the three men. The ring was still sitting innocently in the middle. Elrond spoke of destroying it, which sent the entire circle into a dark silence.

A squat dwarf with long, braided red hair, tried to take an axe to it only to have it rebound violently. Frodo cowered down in his seat, holding his head. Without thinking, I began to head to him, but Eö stopped me with a gentle hand.

The action made me forget why we were here in the first place. Eö was usually harsh and arrogant; he was not one to be gentle. Something began to form at the back of my mind, but I could not quiet figure out what it was. The movement had been involuntary, something I knew the moment he snatched his hand away. There was more to this Elven prince than met the eye.

Elrond waited till the dwarf was righted before speaking again.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom...only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Another tense silence followed this.

It was broken by Boromir. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

_'What I bright view on things.'_

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed." Legolas asked.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimili retorted. From there the arguments escalated until everyone save for Frodo, Finrod, Eö, and myself was standing, trying be heard over the entire ruckus.

Even Gandalf was standing and shouting "Do you not understand? While we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows! No one will escape it. You will all be destroyed, your homes burnt and your families put to the sword!"

Truer words, I thought, had never been spoken.

I felt that nothing was going to get done after a while of this incessant arguing and was about to say so when a small voice carried over the rest.

"I will do it. I will take the ring to Mordor." My eyes sought out the single Hobbit of the crowd; the smallest of us with the biggest heart. The entire group stopped to look at him, some with awe on their faces, others with shock and even some in disdain, but my focus was solely on Frodo, who was talking in quiet tones.

"Though I do not the way."

Gandalf was the first to react. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it's yours to bear." He went and stood with his hand on Frodo's shoulder.

There was no hesitation after that, for the next up was Aragorn.

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." And e kneeled before Frodo, taking his hand. "You have my sword."

"And my bow." Legolas said and was quickly followed by Gimili.

"And my Axe."

There was silence after this where everyone stood still with bated breath. Feelings raced through me, trying to rationalize my next move. I made my decision the moment just before Elrond was going to speak, when I stepped forward, despite Finrod's warning squeeze.

"It is funny how the Valar would choose the smallest of us to carry the biggest burden." I said as I approached the Hobbit. "I have known you as a child Frodo, when you barely came to my knee. I remember the days when all you did was play and eat, nothing evil could ever touch you. I see now that it still does not." I fell to my knees in front of him. "If you ask it of me mellon nîn, I will follow you to the ends of the earth."

"I would never ask that of you." He replied.

My hand reached out for his. "And that is why I give you my life. I will protect you on this quest."

With that I stood and took my place next to him. After me three more Hobbits burst from the bushes, claiming that they would go with.

My heart filled with respect. They weren't the best fighters or the strongest of their kind, but they made up for it with loyalty.

So there we stood, men, elves, dwarves and Hobbits ready to follow Frodo where ever he went.

We were The Fellowship of the Ring.


End file.
